


Feeling a bit down part 2

by Holdt, manicmea



Series: Feeling [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1st person pov, Angst, Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Need, Established Relationship, H/C (Emotional), M/M, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel needs help Jack is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling a bit down part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: My first attempt of writing since I left school in ’97 hope you like it. This was supposed to be a test run to write a small piece but it had other ideas.
> 
> Special thanks to Holdt my beta and friend. Who has been totally amazing and has added a big chunk of the story to make it so much better.

Part 2 - Jack’s pov

It’s late. Before I turn my head I already know Danny’s not in bed with me anymore. The space next to me feels cold so I Know he’s been up for hours. I move the covers and get my ass out of bed. As usual my knees never fail to let me know I’m getting too old for this. I’m getting too old for a lot of things, but this, what’s happening now; it can’t ever be one of them. I’m betting Daniel is still thinking about that stupid witch and everything else he blames himself for.

May as well get dressed and find out what Prince Charming is doing at this god awful hour. It feels around 5 or 6am, a good brisk morning for me. Penance for Daniel. I have to find him. Before I do that, nature is calling pretty loudly. If I don’t go right now I’ll end up leaving a nice lovely smelly puddle on the floor… Some days I miss having dogs and other days not so much.

I walk into the joining room, quickly empty my bladder, wash hands and splash some cold water on my face to wake myself up a bit more.  
Much better. Now that’s out of the way I’ll see about my wayward archaeologist.

I walk down the hall, headed for the den and stop in my tracks. Daniel’s standing near the big shabby looking window that overlooks the front walk. I take advantage of his preoccupation to examine him, the tilt of his head, and the stubborn set of shoulders. We came too close to losing him. I came too close, to that, and other things I’d rather not think about right now, and Christ, look at that frame work. It really could do with a fresh coat of white paint.

I wonder if Daniel would ever notice something as mundane as that. I lean against the door frame, watching briefly but I know he’s not really looking outside. He’s oblivious, lost in his own head. Light glints off his face and suddenly this watching isn’t so cool anymore. I feel sick. I feel like a fucking half-assed voyeur. I move away from the doorway with a deliberate scuff of my foot against the unvarnished floor, and let Danny know I’m here.

“Hey Daniel, you okay?” That sounded good, natural.

He jumps slightly and quickly moves his hand towards his face then folds them together. Yeah, Daniel – as if I’m going to miss that movement.

“I’m fine.” Sure you are. And I’m the tooth fairy.

“No, you’re not.”

I move closer to Danny and put my arms around his waist. I think I made him jump again when I came close to him. The O’Neill charm must be working because he doesn’t move. He’s cold, and I wonder again how long he’s been staring out the window.

“You wanna tell me what’s bugging you?” I speak softer, in the tone that I know gets through some of his defenses. He’s built up a mountain of them, over the years of being alone.

I can feel him shaking and I know he can’t hold back much longer. I wait it out, stay silent while I continue comforting him. It’s too late to pretend I didn’t see. This is the only way I know how to give him space at times like these.

“I’m sorry for everything Jack.” Oh crap. It’s one of those nights, then. – I hate seeing Daniel like this. I quickly get in front of him and rub his back while holding on to him until he’s got some control back. I tell myself this is an aberration, that it’ll pass, that it’s just the damn sarc fucking with him again.  
Of course it is.

I wonder just how pissed he’ll be at me for coddling him, when he’s back to being the magnificently stubborn bastard I fell in love with. - I inhale him, cool spice, and warm vanilla soap. Some weird herbal shit that reminds me of hot wind and cold Stella. The ghost of coriander and lime from the crappy box-Thai we murdered last night. Myself.  
Daniel.

“Are you calming down now?” I kiss him on the forehead. I stare into his eyes and I can see how red and watery they still are. He wipes his face and looks down to stare at my shirt.

“Yeah sorry about your shirt and the mission…” He’s kissing me. I love it. I can’t ever get enough. My response is to open my mouth, invite him in for more. That’s it baby – lay it on me. Daniel pulls back abruptly, shockingly fast.  
O-kay… Note to self; remember to brush your damn teeth next time. I’ll let it pass for now, but later you are so gonna hear about it, Mr, “I eat hummus at 3am.” I smile and let my hand palm the back of his neck lightly.

“Don’t worry about it. Just, next time I give you an order will you please follow it.”  
I knew I wouldn’t get a reply – wasn’t really expecting one. Nice to know Daniel will never change. He can get over this. We can get over this.  
Well I guess that’s why I love him so much.

Okay, Colonel. Time to get to work. I give a smile and a tug at his fingers.

“Come on – let’s go sit down.” I guide us towards the couch in front of the fire. He lets go of me and tries to do his magic fold up trick. Uh uh.

“Daniel” I reclaim his hand and give it a slight squeeze.

“Yes.” He won’t look at me.

I keep my tone light, project confidence and support and all that shit they teach you in OTS. MacKenzie, eat your heart out.

“Are you thinking of Shyla and what she did to you?”

I know that this is hard for him and he hates talking about it. No big change there. No pressure. I do my damnedest to convey it without a word. No pressure, Danny you don’t have to answer. It’s a lie, even if unspoken, and he’s not stupid.  
I wish and hope he does answer.  
Daniel doesn’t disappoint me.

"Yes, and the sarcophagus. Every time I close my eyes, I think I’m back there again.” The sorrow is an old friend by now. – Oh Danny what am I going to do with you? I’d better not let him fall asleep without me next to him for a while…

“I can’t believe I let her do that to me while you were trapped down in the mine with Sam and Teal’c. Why is it always me that gets you and the rest of the team into trouble?”

Bullshit, Daniel.

“She was playing with your mind so don’t start in on that. We got out and you’re still recovering from the ordeal... more so than the rest of us.”

That bitch. He wouldn’t let me talk to her. Smart man.  
There’d be one less dead bitch in the world. Okay, one more. The anger hits low, and it’s all I can do to keep it in. That fucking BITCH.  
And Daniel…  
I take a deep breath and firmly tell myself to deal with my betrayal shit on my own time. Now is not my time. But later…oh boy.  
Later…  
Shit. Focus on Daniel. On Daniel.

“You still want me on your team? After all I screwed up the last mission?” Predictable, we’re going to have to work on that, too. I’d better tell him some home truths, maybe this will help Daniel… Right, here goes nothing.  
Nothing and everything.

“Look at me.” Daniel finally looks at me, somewhat reluctantly.

“You are a member of SG-1, my team and you are most definitely irreplaceable. Don’t you ever even think for ONE second, I want you off the team. Daniel… Without you we wouldn’t BE as good as we are. You are the one that keeps us grounded. YOU are the heart of the group. Since I’ve met you you’ve kept me honest. For crying out loud, baby – you made me a whole person again AND you saved my life! Don’t think I’d ever forget it… I could never.”

Danny’s mouth opened and closes a few times before I figure out that he’s trying to tell me something. Huh. Nice bass impression.

“Thanks Jack. That means an awful lot, especially coming from you.”

I’ll let that one go too, Dannyboy. Feeling well enough to take pot shots at the old man, huh? Suddenly it seems warmer somehow. I shoot a grin.

“Good, because I meant every single word I said.” I can’t help but grin a little wider at his reaction. Especially coming from me, huh? I can live with that.

“Well! That’s out in the open - you feeling better now?” I reach out and squeeze Danny’s shoulder which I know he loves me doing to reassure him.

I wonder if he knows that I know that he loves it, and give that train of thought up as way too fucking convoluted at this time of morning.

“Yes.” He looks up from his hands and gives me his small shy smile that always makes me melt. I’m stuck, frozen solid and he’s starting to look at me like he looks at those crap-ass leftover poppadoms he hides in the back of the freezer when he thinks my back’s turned… quick, say something stupid before I turn into a cream puff! Um…

“Good, you want to go outside and go catch some huge, big honkin’, smelly fish then?” Yeah, that threw him. Points for embarrassing volume too! Not actually fishing but who says I can’t have fun at Daniel’s expense?

“Sure – why not?”

“Sweet.” Better think quick before Daniel catches onto my plan. I grab the fishing gear and the other equipment; while Daniel helps me take out some stuff I go grab the lube.

I catch up to him at the dock and for the life of me, can’t stop grinning.


End file.
